She Has A Girlfriend Now
by xreto
Summary: Buffy has made a mistake in her relationship with Riley by sleeping with and having feelings of love with a Scoobygang member. Femslash, Baith BuffyFaith


She has a girlfriend now

Chapter One: Prologue

By: Brittzers

A/N: For the sake of the story, none of the Buffy/Faith rivalries happened…Like at all. They're still friends and Buffy is in College. I will only say this once. (:

PS; this chapter will be short, it's just a teaser/prologue/thing…or it could just be a little uh…what are those things called? Drabbles? That's what it could be. Tell me if you want me to turn this into a series or not. (: because I am very interested in writing this for you all.

Disclaimer: I will only say this once as well…I own nothing except the story I am composing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-I don't know how this happened…"

Buffy said as her eyes showed complete and utter confusion as she stared at the floor from her spot at the bed. She sat on the edge, a blue blanket covering her naked body as she still shivered; however, it wasn't from being cold.

"You're not going to tell, are you?"

Her lover spoke from behind her, lifting from the bed and giving gentle kisses to her neck, softly, passionately, however, not lovingly. Not that. Buffy shook her head slowly and then moved her shoulder slightly to get the girl away from her. She shook her head again and stood up from the bed, the blanket falling from her body and exposing her gentle curves to the young woman once again. The young girl's face went from a slightly confused one to a smirk when Buffy stood there, yelling now,

"I would never tell a soul about this – You tricked me! Y-you seduced me and forced yourself onto me!"

She breathed heavily and looked down, on the verge of tears until she noticed that she was naked. She quickly lifted a leg to cover her 'womanhood' and then her hands to cover her breasts. The dark haired girl laughed and lifted from the bed as well, just as naked as Buffy. She walked close to her and Buffy backed away, the dark haired girl took another step towards her, but once again, Buffy stepped back until she was up against the wall. The dark haired girl took one more step closer to Buffy, by this time, Buffy had no where to go and she was stuck between the wall and the girl's warm body pressed against her. She looked into the girls dark eyes and then she closed her own, letting tears fall.

"Shhh…Don't cry, baby…"

The dark haired girl whispered to Buffy as Buffy sniffed loudly and heaved in a breath. The girl lifted her hand and ran it through Buffy's golden locks but before she could touch Buffy's skin, Buffy slapped the dark haired girls hand away. The girl went back for her with her other hand; a small, playful smirk grew upon her face as she lifted it and went to touch Buffy's shoulder. Next, Buffy grabbed her other hand and attempted to push her away with all the strength that she had at the moment only to have the girl push back with her strength and she grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head against the wall. Buffy cried more, dropping her head, almost in shame – she didn't know what to say or do. She knew that she was cheating on her current boyfriend – and…it was indeed willing no matter how much she tried to deny it. The dark haired girl removed one hand from Buffy's wrists and used her other hands to keep Buffy's arms pinned, the dark haired girl lifted Buffy's head with her fingers but Buffy turned her head to the side, appearing to be avoiding her. The girl tried again, she lifted her head with her fingers and immediately pressed her lips against Buffy's. Buffy didn't panic, no matter how much she wanted to, instead, as the dark haired girls grip got looser, she removed her hands from being pinned and she wrapped them around the girl, pulling her closely as the girl began to touch her once again; touching her in ways that a man had never touched her. She liked it. She moaned softly into the girl's mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut. When she finally caught a breath, she allowed herself to moan out the name of the girl,

"…Faith…"


End file.
